ouran high school host club: season 2
by crazy and random child
Summary: I hated where they left the story so here is a season done by me. Twist and turns at every courner hope you enjoy. romance and twinsest


Episode 1: Haruhi's problems

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Today I might actually get something productive done. All the guys are not going to attend school today. The twins are sick with the flu. Tamaki- sempia (my crush but don't tell anyone) is in Fiji because it's his birthday. Kyoya-sempia had a meeting his father wanted him to attend. Honey-sempia ironically was also sick with the flu instantly making Mori-sempia stay back along with him. Oddly thought Kyoya-sempia wanted me to keep the host club open and have my appointments with all the girls who set them. Actually some girls changed their appointments so instead of having any of the other hosts they choose me. The only thing that might put a damper in my (hopefully) great day is that there is a high chance of a thunder storm. My first hour I usually have with the twins so I will most likely feel a little bit lonely but got to do what you got to do.

After 1st hour

Wow. That is all I can say to explain 1st hour. I thought today was going to be so fun! Not the other way around. Everything seems normal in the begging but then it started to go downhill. You see I never wanted to be the center of attention but I could handle being the center of attention for a little while but today seemed to make sure I was the center of attention all last hour. Stupid fate. Well hopefully 2nd hour will be better.

After 2nd hour

Ok at this moment I'm trying my best to hold in all my tears. Now I'm not one who you can make cry at the drop of a hat (unless you are thunder). I know that I was not the most liked at this school but I never know how much I was hated. During all of 2nd I was being made fun of. Turns out everyone would not make fun of me because I was friends with the twins and everyone at the host club. But since I had no one there to protect me they thought it was free range. I have most of them in other classes so this is going to be hell. Off to 3rd

After 3rd hour

3rd was not any better. I'm still being made fun of and now threatened that if I tell anyone I am screwed. I had forgotten my homework and we had the meanest sub ever. 4th and 5th were the same but then lunch hit. The bullies decided that it would be fun to spill their lunches all over me! Not the highlight of my day let me tell you. The rest of the day went about the same way with being bullied. But then host club started.

After host club

Well all the girls clearly were all worried about me but I did not want them to worry so I told them that's how we joke around. Thankfully they bought it so they do not have to tell any of the other hosts. I mean why make the guys worry? I will most likely break if they are absent all the time but what are the odds? Let me tell you not very high. On my way home I started to listen to one of my favorite bands three days grace. But just my luck it starts and pouring and is that THUNDER! Oh no I got to find shelter and quick. Wait my house is not far from here. I break into a full sprint. Lucky for me I'm able to get into the house before the real thunder began. I change out of my soaked uniform and change into a pair of sweats. Soon I find myself under my bed shivering and shaking like a mad woman. After most of the thunder stopped I notice what time it was. The clock read 7:45. I jumped in the shower then got snuggled up in my PJ's and started to do my homework. Then I remembered I had offered to take the twins homework to them. Crap I did not want to go over there right now. But a girl has to do what a girl had to do. I jump out of my PJ's and back into my sweats. Quickly I hop on a bike I had and start to ride to the mansion.

At the mansion

Finally I arrive at the mansion and let me tell you that is a nice little ride from my apartment to their mansion. I knock on the door and am greeted by a pair of maids.

"Hello I'm a friend of the twins. My name is haruhi." I say very politely. They offer me in and take me to the twins' room. I knock on the door and enter after I heard a weak chorus of come in. You could tell that the twins were shocked to see it was me but happy none the less.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru followed up by Hikaru saying "Not because we don't want you hear but you know since it's still raining and having the thunder."

I respond by telling them that the teacher made me have to give you your homework and the groaned at what I said. But just my luck it started to rain down harder and guess what THUNDER! When I heard the thunder I swear to the lord above that I must have jumped at least 3 feet off the ground. The twins looked at me and told me to stay at least until the rain let up some. I politely declined and they just tried harder finally I gave in to them and stayed about an hour. We talked for a while but then they just had to ask together "How was school? Anything exciting happen?" I hate to lie to them but I had to or else I don't know what would happen. I said school was fine and that nothing very interesting happed. I don't think they thought that was the whole truth but they went along with it. Once the rain let up I said my goodbyes and quickly left. I did find out that they should be better by Thursday night. So I pretty much have a whole 3 days left of hell on earth cuz guess what! Honey-sempia had gotten sick after the twins and Tamaki- sempia had the whole week for his birthday bash. Oh and the meeting that Kyoya-sempia's father wanted him to attend turned out to also be a week long. All of my days were going to be hell until Friday. The rest of my days were the same go to class get bullied eat lunch in classroom then get bullied more and give twins homework then go home and pray to be able to make it till Friday. Finally my prayers were answered once Friday rolled around. As I entered 1st hour I noticed that everyone acted normal because the twins were in their seats waiting for me. Before I got to my seat I heard some of the guys whispering about me but they knew better than to say it out loud. Then I heard the twins talking to someone they asked why I was their friend. I quietly waited for the answer and their response was this and I quote

"First of all she is not our friend she is our sister. Second we are friends because she is not like kids in this school who like us because we are rich or are parents share money she likes us for our personalities and if anyone hurts our sister in any way shape or form they will be killed." I had never felt so loved. I quickly take my seat and talk to the guys until class started. At lunch I could still hear people talking about me and I think the twins could too. They did not look to happy. Classes go on and soon we are doing our host job.

After hosting (sorry for not talking much about host club)

"So haruhi can we talk to you in privet?" asked Hikaru asked. I replied with a simple sure. Soon we were headed home they asked to drive me home. Of course I said yes. Now I will let you know how it went down.

"So haruhi we have heard you had a pretty rough week. Is that true?"Asked kaoru. I realized that I should not lie and then realized how everything from elementary started to catch up to me. I couldn't take it and broke down crying. Thankfully they knew me well enough that they could easily calm me down. Once I stopped crying I finally told them what happened and let me tell you they were not happy at all. I could tell they were already planning revenge. Once we made it to my house they made sure I would be alright and told me they would call me later. About an hour later my phone was ringing off the hook. All the hosts beside the twins were asking if I was alright and everything. I told them I was fine but none of them believed me and knew from the pain emanating from my voice. Once all the calling was done I went to bed and cried myself to sleep with sad memories.


End file.
